tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ty Pennington
Ty Pennington is the deuteragonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, and the main protagonist to Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids. He is the leading member to the team of Altonsburg, Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, and the leading roommate of Apartment 5B of the Moment Spirit Value Apartment. Character Bio Ty Pennington, the leader as always for Apartment 5B, and Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, has been looking forward for his future. He's been sick a lot since six months and one-and-a-half week after birth. He's been throwing up a lot, and no good hospitals have been accomplished for him. The fate of him rest in his friends' hands, he has to be the leader for everything. His blood is getting loose, and he had the history of illness for only over 5,297 days. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *The Moment Spirit Sealife *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here *TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Ty Pennington has a fluffy black hair with blue on his bangs, and a bang covering his left eye, dark eye shadow makeup, four piercings on his eyebrow, nose, and bottom lips (two), and wears black clothing. He wears t-shirts with skulls, long pants with some ripped, belts with or without chains, fingerless gloves, bracelets, and kicker shoes. He also wears necklaces and chokers. Trivia * Ty dies at least more than anybody else in the franchise. ** After seeing a French Maid that is a werewolf, Ty has the serious call of killing time. ** Ty has illness that can cause death. ** Him losing fights against enemies can cause him to be killed, losing his bloodstream, within a cardiac explosion. ** He laughs a lot, and can cause death. ** Whenever he gets too embarrassed, he can die like that. ** His blood can be shown in some portions of his deaths. * The real Ty Pennington was born on October 19, 1964 as Gary Tygert Burton, and the Krista Ulrich character Ty Pennington was born on April 23, 1997 as Tyler Lucas Pennington. ** His mother is a home construction worker, and his father is a military soldier. * Ty's nickname from Rhonda Warren is "Byoki", which means "sick" in Japanese. It's his signature line of health. * Ty is one of the characters who got a major injuries before the franchise, like Tim Tsukuda. * Ty gets sick more than anybody else in the Franchise. He had a record of being sick for over 5,297 days, according to his biography. ** As mentioned, his first illness date was November 3, 1997. ** Ty has the weakest immune system in his body. ** Whenever he looks at prosthetic people, or odd eye colors, he has a good chance of getting sick. ** Ty can get sick after eating garlic. This type of food can make him throw up. ** Ty throws up, coughs, and sneezes more than his other symptoms. ** If Ty gets way too contagious, because of his illness, he might make his roommates, his neighbors in the apartment, and members of the Moment Spirit sick. *** He can also make members of TP-TH-7 and Rhonda sick if they visit with him. ** Ty throws up on every theatrical movies, except for all Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition movies. * Ty's family is known to be characters for this franchise. He has two brothers and two sisters. Oh, he also have not-divorced parents, and a cat. ** Ty does not like having his brother Mike go near Tsukiko Uchida, and talk bad things about her idol. He doesn't appreciate this all about it. Also, nicknames of Tim Tsukuda and Krista Ulrich from Rhonda Warren are the biggest problems when the Moment Spirit and her are visiting. Rhonda might think Mike is killing Krista and Tim, which she warns Ty about it. He punishes Mike for thinking about it. * Ty is the leader to Apartment 5B of the Moment Spirit Value Apartment for being fan of the Moment Spirit, and Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids team. * According to the team in Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, Ty's color code is black. Category:Male Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Lead Protagonists